


i know you were way too bright for me

by theyeetomyhawhawhaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boy Kissing, Character Death, Character study? Sort of, Crying Magnus Bane, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Major Character Injury, Why Did I Write This?, gay babies, jace and izzy are barely mentioned, minimal comfort, no beta we die like men, sorry (again), sorry - Freeform, theres some fluff at the beginning, they deserve everything in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyeetomyhawhawhaw/pseuds/theyeetomyhawhawhaw
Summary: I have no idea why I decided to write this but essentially, this is a death fic :"( Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! There's some fluff at the beginning and about 2/3 of it is fluff so,, maybe give this fic a chance?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	i know you were way too bright for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to say that my mind was probably very stressed out from studying that resulted in me writing this HAHA I came up with this fic idea entirely by myself after listening to "Golden" by Harry Styles (i stan king culture) and any resemblance to others fics is purely by coincidence! This is my first ever malec fic and I hope it does this amazing ship justice :" Also, I followed the TV series while creating this, so Alec has hazel eyes rather than blue. Unfortunately, this fic wasn't beta-ed so please forgive me for any grammatical / thematic mistakes (or honestly, any other mistakes)!
> 
> With that being said, thank you for giving this fic a chance! Enjoy :D

Golden. 

That was the first word that popped into Magnus' mind when he felt the arrow whiz past him, raising his eyebrows to not-so-subtly cover up his particular interest in the tall, brooding Shadowhunter. Muscled arms, lean frame, messy-yet-neatly-styled dark hair, the tiny proud smirk on the Shadowhunter's face - those all meant nothing to the Warlock when his eyes flicked up, only to notice how incredibly _golden_ the half-angel's ones were when the light hit it at just the right angle. 

Magnus didn't think that he'd ever grow tired of gazing into those eyes. He had grown to appreciate the sight, more often than not with that adorably disgusting lovesick grin plastered onto his face (according to Catarina). Over a century ago, the Warlock would've proudly declared that sipping on his classic Negroni while scoffing at the Mundanes' stupidity would be his all-time favourite thing to do. He could hardly say the same for his present self. 

He knew that last-century-Magnus would be shaking his head at him, sighing in disapproval at letting yet another mortalworm their way into his heart, but as Magnus breathed in the comforting scent of laundry detergent, vanilla and his lemon-scented body wash - the scent of _home_ \- he couldn't find it in him to regret anything; the sheer adoration he felt towards the snoring Shadowhunter overpowering any fears that lingered in the deepest, darkest corners in his soul. And this love, as Mangnus would soon discover, was only bound to intensify whenever the peaceful body beside him would stir gently, bringing his lanky arms up and stretching, somehow never failing to pull the Warlock closer to his warmth, cuddling into him. 

"G'morning," the Shadowhunter would mumble, voice deep and raspy from being unused amidst a good night's slumber. The man would always bring his arms up to Magnus' face, pulling away just so he could close what little distance between them with a tender kiss to his feather-soft lips. 

Magnus would return the peck, equally gentle before tittering, "Good morning to you too, Alexander", his heart swelling from fondness just because his Shadowhunter - who was usually so stoic, cold and business-like - was such an adorable, blanket-hogging cuddle bug behind the closed doors of their loft. "You're such a softie," he would say, sighing affectionately, to which Alec would predictably huff in response to, pressing his face into the crook of Magnus' neck as if that did anything to aid him in his opposition. 

It would be then that the light would shine through their polished windows, casting Alec's god-sculpted body in such a perfect way that Magnus would never fail to marvel at the fact that this amazing, talented, big-hearted sharpshooter chose him. 

_His Alexander chose him_. 

The golden sheets would be ruffled, getting messier as his golden boy slowly sat up, yawning once again, and blinking blearily. Magnus would watch from his spot, smiling softly. _Would you look at that? Golden on golden._ Normally, he would frown in distaste at the clashing colours, yet he supposed things were different when it came down to Alec. The Warlock would sit up and follow him, where the sleepy Shadowhunter would've just stumbled into their bathroom. "Y'know," he would yawn, snapping his fingers and watching with mild delight as his partner rolled his eyes at the magically appearing toothbrushes in their hands. "You're my golden boy, have I told you that?"

Even Alexander's laugh was golden. 

And Magnus treated it like gold, cherishing it and willing his mind to remember it, to _savour_ it, to memorise how stinking _cute_ Alec looked when he threw his head back and laughed, the sound vibrating through their four surrounding walls; the sound vibrating through Magnus' bones, rattling them and shaking him to his very core. To be honest, the Warlock had never thought of an instance when Alec _didn't_ look golden. He was golden in every way, at any given time. Alec was golden when he had been covered in ichor and was going around to ensure the wounded during battle were going to be okay; he was golden even when he had been avoiding Magnus after another one of their fall outs, regarding him with carefully guarded eyes that still held a shred of tenderness in them. 

Even as he laid down on the infirmary's bed, bleeding out, he was golden. 

"Please, please stay with me," the Warlock whispered frantically, blue wisps of magic doing nothing to stem the excessive bleeding from the gaping hole on the Shadowhunter's side. His iratze rune glowed a glaring golden. 

Even as he was mere moments away from _death_ , he was nothing short of golden. 

Magnus was aware of the panicked, hysterical sobbing coming from Izzy to his left, and the pained, harsh breaths coming from his golden boy's parabatai behind him, yet all he could concentrate on was the sluggish moving of Alec's lips and how scarily pale the man had become. The Warlock inched closer, squinting to read his partner's lips through the thick fog of fear in his brain. 

" _Your eyes,_ "

He let his glamour drop. 

Golden eyes met dull hazel, though Magnus felt _far_ from ever being as golden as Alec.

The Shadowhunter let the corners of his lips twitch up, painfully bringing a bloodied hand to gingerly cup the Warlock's cheek, staring heavily into his cat eyes. "Beautiful," he breathed out, rushed and breathy. Magnus leaned into the touch, ignoring how warm the liquid that was in contact with his cheek was in favour of blinking back his tears. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry. _He was not going to cry because Alexander was not going to die._

"Exactly," he sniffled, brushing his thumb over Alec's sweaty forehead. "So, you should live to see them again, yeah? Just... just keep those eyes open for me. I can fix this; I can make the bleeding stop. Y-you'll be alright, Alexander. I can do it; I can make the pain go away. I can, I can..." 

His only reply was a small shake of the head. _There's no way to fix me, it's too late._

Magnus pursed his lips; his last attempt in stopping himself from having a full-on meltdown. "No, it's not." He choked out, fingers running down the Shadowhunter's face, ghosting his lips. 

"Magnus," Alec winced, willing himself to fucking _focus_ on the Warlock's eyes. "I was going to have to die anyway. I'm mortal, remember?" 

As if he could ever forget the number of times they had argues over his mortality. The man let out an awful choking noise. "We were supposed to have more time,"

Alec's grim smile pained him. "Remember when you told me I was your golden boy?" 

He nodded. He told him that every day.

"You're my golden boy, too."

The Warlock let out a tearful laugh, the sound forcing its way out of his lungs, "You don't even know what it means." He shook his head slowly, brushing Alec's hair out of his eyes. The latter only grinned at him, though the glow he usually carried around with him was dulling with every passing second. "I love you, Alexander." 

_It was the first time he said those three words first_. 

And judging by Alec's gaze, he realised it too. "I love you, too."

Magnus sniffled yet again, and like every one of their love declarations, they ended it with a small, short and sweet peck. The Warlock pressed his forehead to Alec's, physically unable to pull away, breathing deeply and timing his breaths with the Shadowhunter's slowing ones. With a last, breathy exhale, the hand resting on Magnus' cheek went limp, ever-so-gracefully falling back to Alexander's side, barely messing up the sheets of the infirmary bed. 

The infirmary light cast a warm glow on his body.

God, even in _death_ , he was golden. 

He remembered Alec told him once that stars were the openings to heaven, where the love of lost ones poured down upon mortals and immortals alike to let them know that they were happy in the afterlife. Magnus had dismissed it playfully then, rolling his eyes in mock sarcasm and handing the Shadowhunter another one of his cocktails to try. Now, Magnus wouldn't be lying if he said that the night sky was joined by one more star, shining brighter than all the rest combined - his bright, happy, precious golden boy. 

Besides, Magnus knew that his Alexander had always been so, _so_ devastatingly golden. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end :" Sorry for the rather short fic :(
> 
> How'd you like it? Was it okay? As usual, comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated! <33


End file.
